Revolutionary United Nationalists
'Revolutionary United Nationalists' At a Glance Faction Colour : Indigo Gameplay Style : Surprise attacks. Preferred Theater of Operations : Scattered bases, hit-and-run. Strengths : Focus on surprise attacks, strong force deployment. Weaknesses : Techs up one unit at a time, lack of late game steamrollers. Background Origins The story of the R.U.N. starts when the Soviets occupied Eastern Europe after the Allies retreated. Those under the Iron Curtain at that time could do little against the Soviets and their brutal suppression tactics, though there was a common hatred of the Soviets. However, the Allies had made one last attempt to preserve democracy in the occupied nations: a series of secret underground bases that could act as a refuge for civilians and a way for the Allied Nations to gather intel from occupied Europe. The civilians of the nations of occupied Europe banded together to form the Revolutionary United Nationalists, but after a few riots that went horribly wrong they decided to organize things from the secret bases and slowly build up their strength- and were able to receive supplies from the Allies via Chronosphere. The R.U.N. underground bases were equipped with labs which scientists stranded behind the Iron Curtain used to try to develop technologies to fight the Soviets in hopes that it would shorten their time of occupation. Outrage The R.U.N. mostly bided their time building up forces until something unexpected happened: the Allies made peace with their enemies while Eastern Europe was still occupied. This was a major shock to the R.U.N., who believed that the Allies would eventually come to save them. At that point, the leaders of the R.U.N. accelerated research and began to form the R.U.N. into an army. After this time, when communication was almost totally cut off with the Allies, the RUN made great improvements upon Allied sonic technology and developed time stop technology with desperate research for a way to fight the Soviets. Sonic technology was only used by the Allies on dolphins because it was about the only feasible weapon to equip them with- and research into it was largely abandoned by the Allies in pursuit of high science. Time Stop technology was the result of the RUN improving on the Allies' studies of time slowing technology. Provisions from the Allies at this point were cut off- since the Allies feared that their support of the R.U.N. could bring them back into war with the Soviets. However, a stockpile of resources from before occupation and formerly transported supplies from the Allies allowed the R.U.N. to build up an organized militia and construct their own tools of war. Aftermath The R.U.N. are bitter against the Allies for abandoning them to Soviet rule, and the majority of them are against ever fully joining the Allies again. The R.U.N. has mixed feelings about the Confederates- albeit the fact that they know as much about the Ackerman incident as the Confederates, their tendency towards patriotism, and their bitterness against the Allies means that a majority of them agree with the Confederates. Present The Soviet Union's war against the Protectorate and Green China has given the R.U.N. a chance to put their small army and multitude of militia to use, and they have managed to retake some territory on the edges of Soviet control, but they are largely forced to not engage the Soviets directly. Goals The R.U.N.'s immediate goal is to liberate Eastern Europe, and possibly gain the support of those nations. The R.U.N. is divided in how they feel about the Confederates, but they generally think of them more highly than the Allies. Build System The R.U.N. base their operations out of an underground and thus invisible and immobile secret base called the Underground Central. This building produces Drone Copters, which carry a container of construction drones which the Drone Copter coordinates to construct the RUN's buildings. To construct a building, the Drone Copter drops the drone container. and then the container gains a build radius which it can use to begin constructing a building. When construction starts, the crate unpacks and the construction drones swarm the construction site and put the building together. However, the Drone Copter automatically stays hovering over the crate when it is packed and over the drones when it is unpacked to coordinate the drone's construction. Canceling the construction will free the Drone Copter to move and build elsewhere, and destroying the Drone Copter will cancel its construction or destroy the container, depending on if construction had begun. The Drone Copter remains flying through the entire construction process and can be targeted only by AA weaponry. Destroying the crate simply resets the crate with the Drone Copter. Additionally, all R.U.N. non-turret non-super-weapon buildings can be upgraded into underground* structures with entrances hidden by camouflage, making them invisible and better armored. (The upgrade cost is and time is equal to half the cost and time of the production of the building.) (*In the case of sea structures, they become camouflaged underwater structures.) However, the invisibility of these buildings and the Underground Central (U.C.) base will not prevent your enemy from noticing a unit popping up out of nowhere. It is important to note that while un-ugraded RUN production structures have repair drones, their underground versions do not: instead they repair/ heal units hiding in them at a very fast rate. Tier System The R.U.N. researches units not available with just a production structure individually at their Underground Central (U.C.) bases to unlock them globally. Superweapons must be researched to build, and take longer than units to research. Thus, units that require no research are listed at tier 1, and units that do are tier 2. Buildings Defenses Note: RUN defenses are meant to be fairly easy to handle when fought correctly, but powerful when fought the wrong way- they all have Achilles heels. (Unlike the Achilles unit.) Also, all R.U.N. defenses (aside the Hideout) have the secondary ability to go underground and emerge from there: allowing them to increase their durability and cloak themselves by going underground: but they cannot fire in this mode. (In the case of the Aqua-Sonic Turret, it retracts and covers itself in camouflage panels.) Perimeter Gun: An inexpensive but somewhat under-performing anti-Infantry turret consisting of an automatic machine gun with a concrete emplacement. The turret can be destroyed conventionally or by most garrison clearing attacks; and its range its range is considerably shorter than its counterparts. Units Infantry Technician Tier 1 Technicians are the Engineers of the R.U.N., and as their secondary can slowly set up Remote Drones on enemy vehicles, ships, and landed aircraft free of charge and cooldown. These drones quickly dig into the unit, dispatch the crew, and allow a distant operator to operate the unit by remote control. The drones are based on captured/ destroyed Terror Drones, but smaller, less armored, and very slow-moving: thus they are activated directly on an enemy vehicle. The Technician deploys the Drone far too slowly for success in a combat zone, but be sure to capture any vehicles you have under Time Lock when the dust clears. Vehicles Drone Collector Tier 1 The R.U.N. Ore Collector, operated remotely and standard aside its secondary ability: which is to slowly upgrade itself into a considerably faster Convoy Drone, equipped with a long ranged tie lock device. This weapon locks one target at a time in time: and while the upgrade and build costs together make this an overpriced unit, if you lose a Refinery but the collector survives, upgrading it should be cost-effective. Pacifier FAV Tier 2 A hovering vehicle armed with two mini-guns that can deploy into an artillery piece that fires two precision, low-splash artillery rounds per volley with a long projectile airtime, making it unsuitable against vehicles but dangerous against buildings and Infantry. Aircraft 'Navy' Technologies Sonic Technology The R.U.N. has expanded greatly upon sonic weaponry, which the Allies never developed fully and only used to arm Dolphins. Unlike the Allies, R.U.N. sonic technology is sophisticated enough to create concussive force through air as well as water. 'Explosive Gel' The R.U.N. has developed a highly explosive chemical gel that hardens upon decompression- and after hardening will explode violently when exposed to specific sound-wave frequencies. It is handy as a highly stable explosive when compressed, and is harmless unless the proper frequency is used. Slightly deluding this gel with other substances allows the R.U.N. to set the frequency that it reacts to. Gel can be cleared by Engineers, Mineclearers (in a narrow line), and GOOP. Time Stop Technology Developed from Allied experiments to slow time, the RUN has learned how to temporarily stop time- with considerable limits. However, despite this advancement they lack sufficient knowledge in other areas of Chrono technology to do anything else with it. Underground Buildings While this is not completely original to the R.U.N., they have developed a knack for setting up well-hidden underground bases at lower costs than other factions- learned from studying and expanding upon the blueprints of the original Underground Central bases. Behind the scenes The R.U.N. is somewhat an expansion of my R.U.N. minor faction suggestion and an idea for a faction of 007 style spies, but it has changed a lot. The end result is a faction that originates from occupied Europe and is disgusted with how the Allies stopped trying to liberate Eastern Europe- based in occupied Europe operating from hidden underground bases. Category:Factions Category:WorkInProgress